<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a virgin [Kinktober Day 7] by cafedanslanuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888086">Like a virgin [Kinktober Day 7]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit'>cafedanslanuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, Sexual Inexperience, Thighs, Virginity, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring your sexuality with the person you love can be quite an experience. But Kageyama always felt safe with you. || virgin!kageyama because he's the sweetest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a virgin [Kinktober Day 7]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this turned out so sweet i-- &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew it was going to end up soon as the kisses got more and more heated. And it wasn’t like you had a problem with it– everyone had their time and you understood it wasn’t Kageyama’s time right now. Last time as soon as you had taken his hands and put them on your ass while wearing a short skirt, he had pushed you away, deeply flustered and asked for some time to breathe. You had assured him it was okay, but as soon as you had returned to your house, you had locked yourself in your bedroom with your vibrator and a new set of batteries.</p><p>The love you felt for that boy was stronger than anything you had ever felt before. That was why it was so hard not to lose composure when his warm tongue was inside your mouth and his hands were holding your waist. You had invited him to your place to watch some movies and a few minutes after the credits you had started making out, the heat getting more and more intense with every minute that went by. You wanted nothing more than to have your way with him, but you also understood that even though both of you were nineteen, your experience in that area was heavily different and you had set your mind to respect that.</p><p>This time, you had shifted half your body on top of him while you were both sitting on the couch. It wasn’t really comfortable, at least not for you, but it was nice to feel his body closer than you had before.</p><p>Out of the blue, he bit your bottom lip and you gasped. He quickly apologized but you interrupted him, assuring him it was more than okay. The bite had sent a bolt of pleasure right between your thighs and you hadn’t been able to stop yourself from rubbing one of your legs against him.</p><p>“Can we…?” he asked and you closed your eyes, knowing what his question meant. You nodded and moved your body back to your previous position. You tried to regain your breath and think about anything else but the hardness you thought you felt on your boyfriend’s crotch. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, turning his head to you.</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay,” you said, leaning over and leaving a kiss on his cheek. “I’m okay with going slow, don’t worry about that.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because the muscles on your legs keep tensing up,” he mentioned and you looked down at your exposed thighs due to your summer dress. They were in fact trembling the slightest bit.</p><p>“Well, that kind of happens when you’re really turned on,” you joked, rubbing your thighs with your hands, trying to soothe them. “But it’s seriously fine.”</p><p>“I guess I still don’t want to take my clothes off,” he muttered, shifting on his seat uncomfortably. “It’s stupid.”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“It is,” he said, rolling his eyes. “It’s so frustrating I can’t– I want to make you feel good– But it’s not like there’s anything you can do with clothes on.”</p><p>A wild thought crossed your head, making you smile.</p><p>“Actually…”</p><p>Kageyama looked at you, eyebrows still furrowed in frustration.</p><p>“Okay, let me know if this is too much,” you said, and kneeled on both sides of his right thigh. Your panties were directly against your boyfriend’s bare thigh and you thanked he decided to wear gym shorts that day.</p><p>In any other case, you would have been embarrassed by the sigh that left your mouth as soon as your crotch made contact with his skin. You started rubbing on him softly, your body immediately reacting to the long-awaited friction. Licking your lips, you looked up at Kageyama trying to gauge his reactions, but he only looked at you wide-eyed, a deep blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Does this make you feel good?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” you breathed out.</p><p>Your lips were parted and you wished you were a bit less evident of how much pleasure you were under just by feeling his thigh between your legs. Feeling how toned it was and your boyfriend’s innocent face looking at you only made it better. You kept rocking your hips on him, and ran your fingers through your hair, your breathing heavy as you pleasured yourself.</p><p>A certain move of your hips made you moan under your breath, your hand immediately coming to cover your mouth. The last thing you wanted was to scare him out, but you had never felt so close to an orgasm just by riding a man’s thigh before.</p><p>Suddenly, Kageyama’s hands set on top of your bare thighs. The action had your head spinning. His expression was the most adorable thing you had ever seen, determination and nervousness both combined in his handsome face.</p><p>“Do you wanna try?” you said without thinking. He looked from your thighs to you, confused.</p><p>“Sit on your thigh?”</p><p>“No, no,” you chuckled, your hips moving a bit slower. “Me moving like this closer to you. I want you to feel good too. But, it’s just an idea. It’s just– I think you’ll like it? Sorry, I can’t make much sense right now,” you chuckled, you hips still looking for friction against his leg.</p><p>Kageyama sat in silence for a few moments, his hands still on your thighs. He looked up to you again, the determination and seriousness in his eyes dangerously similar to the ones you had seen on the court.</p><p>“How do we do that?” he asked. You smiled and carefully removed yourself from your thigh, moving to straddle him on the couch. You thanked you had the place for yourselves and you had all the time to spare.</p><p>As soon as your crotch made contacts with his, even between a couple of layers of clothing, made you let out another moan. He was indeed a bit hard, and the twitching motion that his cock made when you sat on him almost made you lose it. You started rocking your hips against his again, and you saw his serious face quickly turning into a mess. He grabbed fistfuls of your dress and pressed his forehead against your shoulder. You immediately stopped.</p><p>“Baby, are you okay? Should we stop?” you asked. Kageyama quickly shook his head.</p><p>“Keep going,” he muttered, his voice a little shaky. You smiled, loving to know how much pleasure he was under as well.</p><p>Your hips resumed its pace, while your arms were around his neck. Kageyama’s heavy breaths against your collarbone only riled you further. His hands were still tightly around the fabric of your dress, getting harder with every move your hips made.</p><p>“Fuck, Tobio…,” you moaned, your fingernails scratching softly the back of his head. You had really wanted to make this last as long as you could, but your whole head felt cloudy. As if they had their own mind, your hips started moving erratically, seeking for more.</p><p>Kageyama looked lavishly innocent burying his face on your shoulder as he held onto you for dear life. You felt a vibration against your skin and moved your head closer to him, trying to understand if he was trying to say something to you. It didn’t take long for you to figure out he was grunting in pleasure.</p><p>That alone was enough to send you over your edge, covering your mouth again to muffle the sounds that left your lips. You had done this before, but had never came so hard just by dry humping before. Your hips finally rested and you tried to regain your breath while rubbing your boyfriend’s shoulders tenderly.</p><p>It took you out of the blue when you felt him tugging on your dress harshly, his head still against your collarbone. You tried to pull away to look at his face, but he tightened his told on your clothes.</p><p>“Keep going, just– keep doing that,” he muttered, his ears turning red at the desperation he noticed in his own voice.</p><p>Biting your lip, you started moving again, loving how desperate he sounded. You assumed he was close to his release as well and kept moving your hips the very best way you could, trying to bring him pleasure. This time, you focused on caressing his toned arms, his shoulders and the back of his neck.</p><p>“I love you so much,” you whispered against his ear. “You’re so beautiful, Tobio. You make me feel so, so, so good.”</p><p>The way his hips instinctively thrusted upwards harshly and his contained moan let you know he had reached his orgasm as well. His shoulders were trembling, the feeling of his first orgasm accompanied by someone else wreaking havoc on his entire body. Your hips moved softly, just enough to let him ride it out and stopped a few moments afterward.</p><p>With care, you pulled him away from you, trying to see his face. As expected, it was entirely red, his dilated pupils a tell-tale of the pleasure he had just been it. You held his face on your hands and pressed a kiss on both of his cheeks, to then kiss his lips as softly as you could.</p><p>“Did you like it?” you asked softly. Kageyama nodded, eliciting a smile from you. “I liked it too. We should go clean up, though,” you mentioned, knowing both of you had made a mess. “I have a pair of shorts that should fit you,” you said, grazing his cheek with your thumb.</p><p>“Can we stay for a moment?” he asked, his eyes not meeting yours. Your smile grew wider.</p><p>“I’d love that,” you nodded, and leaned over his body to rest your head against his shoulder. You took a deep breath, the scent of your boyfriend immediately filling your heart with peace.</p><p>Of course you could stay like that for a moment. If he asked to, you would stay forever by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>